Les Innocents
by Lestat Lebrat
Summary: Harry has been betrayed by his 'friends' and before he can plan anything against them, he is whisked away to hell itself. Snape is his guardian...Wholey cows, bet you didn't see that coming! He and Les Innocents struggle to keep safe from doom.


**Disclaimers: Own nothing but the plot, Hadrian Snape, Alexandra Black & a few others. None of the obvious other characters are mine ie the ones from JK Rowlings books. I make no profit and once again, I own nothing of J.K.R.**

**Warnings: Angst, mild violence, language.**

**Prude of mind beware…..I present…..(Dramatically draws in breath)**

**Les Innocents!**

Harry Potter sat at the small desk in his room at Privet Drive sulking. It was summer before sixth year, having recently lost Sirius he was lonely. He had found Hermione and Ron plus Ginny had been reporting him to Dumbledore for the entire time he had known them each. Dumbledore had been paying them to be his friends for his own good, in truth it pissed Harry off. He frowned as he remembered the night he found out their little secret.

_**FLASHBACK**_

_Harry was about to go into the infirmary to see his wounded friends when he heard an argument and stopped to listen in. "No just read it!" Rons angry tone reached Harry. "Okay fine!" Came Ginny's annoyed voice. "I really think we ought to be more quiet, what if someone hears us?" Hermione ever the knowing one exclaimed. "Then they hear us! Who's going to believe we are spying on the Potter brat!" Ron snarled. "Can we just read this!" Ginny yelled. "You're such children!" "Read on Ginny." Hermione commanded the red haired girl._

Dear Ronald, Ginevra, and Hermione

How are things going? Has Harry opened up to you on what is bothering him? Asides for Sirius's death something else must be bothering him. The Order must be informed so we can get him out of it. This is in his best intentions. Please send an answer back via Fawks.

Albus Dumbledore

"_Has he spoken to one of you?" Ginny inquired. "Yes he spoke to me about it, he says he is just lost now he has no one. I think he feels a bit lonely that's all." Hermione said boldly. "Okay, is that all he said?" Ron asked. "Yes, he's just lonely." Affirmed Hermione. "Excellent, here Fawks! Take this to Dumbledore." Ginny handed him a letter and he took off. Harry was stunned as he turned and began to walk to the lake. Once he got there he sat down and thought about what he was going to do. He stayed there for an hour just trying but failing to think, constantly getting distracted. "Harry my boy!" He jumped as he heard this and spun around to see Dumbledore and the Order coming towards him. "What are you doing out here so late at night? You should be more careful about that." Dumbledore told him sternly. "Sorry professor I needed to be alone to think for a while." Harry said softly to his teacher, not looking at him but looking closely at Remus, who frowned in confusion at Harrys intent look. "Ah well, mind if we join you in your thinking?" "Of course not professor." Harry lied through his teeth. "May I ask why you are here?" "Well we thought you were lonely out here, so thought we would give you some company. And in the case of the conversation I would like to have with you, a shoulder to weep upon." Dumbledore said reverently. "I really don't want to talk about anything that will end with me in tears professor, I really don't." Harry said quietly. "We know, but it's good to get these feelings out Harry." Remus murmured. "Remus is right Harry." Arthur spoke in a gentle voice. "I know, but I don't want to. Not yet..." Harry said. "We'll leave you to your thoughts." Murmured Kingsley._

_**END FLASHBACK**_

Harry couldn't stop thinking about it. He knew now that they were traitorous to him. He was wounded by the thought Remus may be involved as well in the control of him. Downstairs a sound brought Harry out of his stupor. Murmurings from multiple people. Going down to investigate, he came face to face with Severus Snape. "What are you doing here?" He hissed. "Taking you to head quarters." Snape hissed back. "I'll go get my things then?" Harry spoke. "Yes, be back here in five minutes." Tonks whispered. Harry nodded in okay and raced up stairs. Coming down he touched the port key the order members who had come for him had, feeling the familiar pull in his navel, off they went to Grimmauld Place.

Harry Potter was not a happy camper. For many reasons he was totally ticked off. Namely:

1: The minute he got to the HQ of 'Le Order of Le Blue Bird' as he now called it, he was ambushed by frizzy hair and a huge lanky thing with red hair. These two creatures were in fact Ron and Hermione, his ex best friends.

2: They bombarded him with questions, like; "How are you mate?" "We were so worried when you never replied to our letters!" "Mate you won't believe what been going on! Hermione's gone mental!" "Ronald! I have not gone mad!" This ended with Harry yelling for them to shut their traps before he did it for them.

3: He was grabbed by the collar and told to go to bed by Snape. Annoying him even more was that Remus agreed with Snape and said go to bed.

4: Kreacher was still alive

5: He was unable to get to his gang even to say hi for a second because Ron and Hermione were dragging him away yammering on about nonsense in his ears.

6: Dumbledore was there and offered Harry lemon drops repeatedly.

7: All this happened in one go.

'Oh yes, they had all better sleep with both eyes open….I shall have vengeance.' Harry thought darkly as he glowered at the space in front of him. "Harry are you alright?" Hermione asked for what seemed the thousandth time. He made a soft sound of affirmation. "You are not acting like it!" she persisted. "Don't give a damn what you think…." Harry said softly in a sing song voice. "Harry be honest. We're your friends! You can talk to us about anything! Especially now that Sirius is dead you need to talk about it! It's all part of the grieving process." Hermione said pompously. "It is unhealthy not to talk that will be bottling emotions and therefore you will be a time bomb waiting to-" "HERMIONE SHUT UP!" Harry screamed out in anger. "I told you so! You see I was right! You need to talk about the problem so you can jump it."

A scream of frustration pierced the air. "Leave me alone! I do not want to talk about Sirius! So get the hell off my back!" Harry steamed. "Language Harry!" Remus called after him as he stormed upstairs. Just to show he could care less about his language Harry turned to face Remus. "Okay, I'll use sign language to convey my emotions!" He gave a rude hand gesture earning himself an outraged look from Snape and appalled looks from the rest of the order.

"Harry I would like you to meet Hadrian Sn-" Dumbledore was cut off. "Hadrian Carmichael Snape!" A boy no older than Harry stood there glaring at everyone as if daring them to say otherwise. "Great to meet you Hadrian I'm Harry." Harry held out his hand to Hadrian to shake. "Cool to meet you too." The other teen replied. Then harry saw the blond boy next to Hadrian and almost fell over from shock. Draco Malfoy. "What are you doing here!" Harry cried in shock. "Snape's my Godfather I live here." Draco said looking offended.  
"Oh sorry Draco."  
"No problem Harry"  
"Wait you two were friends all this time?" Remus said looking lost.  
"Don't be silly we only became friends with Draco at the end of school." Alex put in.  
"Hadrian's not too much of a stranger either" Teddy supplied.

"You've known them? For how long" Snape leered at his son. "For a year Professor." Hadrian replied coolly. "Come on lets go to bed."

Stomping upstairs they went to their rooms and slammed the doors. "OOOHHH! They will pay! Oh yes! They'll pay…Mwahahahaha!" Harry told Hedwig softly. The door slammed open and in came the Devil himself. Severus Snape...Harry's arch enemy...followed by the entire Order.

"Potter, you are to stay here and study for the next years work, you will leave at meal times when you need the loo and when you are told to." Snape said briskly. "Who died and made you the boss of me..." Harry muttered murderously. "In case you have already forgotten, your godfather." Snape sneered. "I have not forgotten." Harry responded desolately.  
"You are also to be in bed by seven every night."  
"Eight."  
"Half-past seven."  
"Deal."  
"You'll also be pleased to hear that you, along with Mr. Lupin and Miss Black, have been moved to Slytherin."  
"NOOO!"  
"You will room with Draco, Hadrian, Theodore and a few others."  
"Meep..."  
"And you will be up before the sun like every one else."  
"Jeepers creepers..."  
"You will be in the Great Hall at 05:00 precisely, any later and it will be detention."  
"I take it back...you're supremely insane!"  
"You will be hygienic, you will be on your best behaviour, you will not play pranks, you will not destroy anyone, you will not cause havoc, you will not claim to be a ghost, you wil not claim to be anything other than what you are, you will be honest on all counts, you will get better grades, you will answer me when I talk to you, You will LOOK at ME when I talk to you...Potter! Pay attention!"  
"I heard you the first time!"  
"Now, Bed! You have a lot of work to do tomorrow."  
"Now Potter!"  
"Okay Okay! Geez...don't get your knickers in a twist..."  
"Potter!" Snape growled.

Harry jumped into bed smiling innocently at them. Giving Harry the look that says 'I don't trust you...' Snape turned and left, the Order following him. Harry sighed sadly,

'This is going to be a long summer...I wonder why Snape's bossing me about...Oh no...he can't be...Dumbledore wouldn't...would he..? Holy cow...Snape's my guardian... *Mental scream of horror*, I'm gonna die!  
**Harry! *Mentally slaps self then mentally shakes self violently* Get a grip on yourself man! Are you a Gryffindor or are you a Slytherin? **  
*Sob* The meanie put me in Slytherin...  
**Well I know...hush now...your sobbing will bring them up.  
**Who are you?  
**I'm you imbecile. Your thinking to yourself.  
**Oh, okay...I'm gonna stop now.  
**Fine by me.**

Harry awoke the next day to someone jumping on his bed. "Rawwawr?" he groaned. A pair of large, innocent grey eyes materialized in front of him, blinking in a not so innocent way…."Haaarrriiiieeee! Wakey Wakey Sleepy Bum!" a familiar female voice came to him. "Mawnoooo…**snore.**" A huff of impatience came from the owner of the eyes. Suddenly the female voice yelled loudly. "CHAAARRRGGGGGE!" Loud battle cries sounded as a whole group of teenagers leaped atop him and began to tickle him senseless. "AAHHHHHH! NNNOOOOOO! TICKLES! AHHHH! HEEEEELP!" Unable to help himself he laughed in amusement and tried vainly to get the opposing party off. Laughter echoed through the room, it was a contagious sense of hysteria.

"Guys! I missed you!" Harry exclaimed seeing his best friends. "A likely story! You refused to wake when we called you!" Alexandra Black, Harry's closest friend, exclaimed looking mock hurt. "Excuse me if you choose to come in at an inappropriate time! I was sleeping!" Harry said in false innocence. "I was just laying here, utterly defenceless, when I was attacked by a grey eyed monster." He dramatized. "Oh stop being a drama queen Harry-bear." Theodore Lupin said beaming in amusement at him.

**Infinite jokes about Harry being a drama queen later **

"So in my absence what has happened? How've you guys been? What's up with Snape?" Asked Harry casually. "Simple really, Snape has become our guardian via Dumbledorks manipulations in the ministry. They'll do anything to get on his good side now. I think he took to well to being named out 'parent', as Dumbles insists on naming him. He's Hell in a Hurricane Harry. An absolute monster at the best of times. To make it even worse news, Remus supports him in everything." Alex said the last part acidly, a dark look coming over her face as she thought of all his 'betrayals' to us.

Thankfully Evangeline piped up. "I think Remus is just looking for an anchor and Snapes perfect for it. Think about it, Sirius is gone and he was the last of Remus' friends and now he's gone. Also Snapes strong of mind, physically capable of stabilizing Remus, and practically keeps Remus alive. What with brewing Wolfsbane every month? And making sure Remus is eating everyday; it's no surprise to me that Remus trusts him and depends on him." She said sincerely. "You know Eve has a point. Snape takes good care of Remus….Hey…Do you think he might be trying to get Remus to trust him enough so that Remus will back him up in everything against us, because he knows we always do as Remus says." Alexandra said thoughtfully. This did sound like a master plan, but then it could very well just be Alex going on one of her 'they're all out to get us' state of mind rants. A knock on the door. "Kids, breakfast is ready." Molly Weasley said to them popping her head in the room. "Oh okay, Mrs. Weasley, we'll be right down." Alex said sweetly, putting on the show of an innocent little girl as she so often did to order members so as not to appear a threat. The group stood as one when Mrs. Weasley left, and made their way down to the kitchen.

Arriving at the kitchen, Harry was stunned to see the Order there….including Dumbledore. "Ah, Harry my boy!" He chortled. "Come in kids, come in." The gang took their seats in an order that they separated Harry from Ginny, Ron, Hermione, Snape, and Remus. "How was your summer so far Harry? I trust it was calm?" Dumbledore being the gentleman inquired casually. "Oh, Ummm…well yes it was very uneventful. Highly boring." Harry lied quickly knowing that no one believed him.

"Ah, I see. Nothing worth telling?"

"Nope sorry professor. Nothing to chat about."

"A shame that, I had hoped you did something of interest."

Harry could do no more than shrug apologetically. Earning a harm kick from Alex. "OW! Alex! You kicked me!"

"I did not! How dare you suggest such a thing!"

"Hmmmm…the bruise forming on my leg is evidence enough I think."

"Children! Shush, or you will got to your corners!" Theodore ended the fight.

Through the rest of breakfast Harry pondered his gang.

Theodore Lupin was Harry's age with light brown hair. His eyes were blue-amethyst mainly amethyst around the full moon from being a half werewolf. His skin as pale as snow via his being an albino. Theodore was tall, standing at a staggering 6.2". He was Harry's confident, a loyal friend, strong physically and adept with his spell craft. He made many of the spells the group used. He was protective of the rest, they were his pack and it was he responsibility to look after them. He was mature but in a fun way. Not over strict with them, but not too lenient. A father figure in the making. He was in essence a kind, calm, gentle person who wouldn't hurt a fly unless it scared a member of his pack.

Alexandra Black was a young woman his age. She had long coal black hair and piercing dove grey eyes. She was slim but not overly so; she was light, and manoeuvrable. Her skin was pale enough that the veins in her face, arms, legs, torso (When she wore a swim suit it was obvious.), and practically everywhere showed. But her skin was also highly sensitive to sunlight. She could go out with three hour lasting sun protection and after 15 minutes she'd start to get small brown spots on her skin, these were always very close together causing a darkly browned patch. It was rare to see her in the sunlight also because it hurt her eyes something dreadful. She was loyal, smart, witty, sarcastic, cynical, and morbid beyond reason. Sadly her weakness was her strength, pride, she was to proud to be damaged by anything. Often using her occlumence shields to hide her thoughts and feelings, she was bloody good at it too. Harry mused. She knew how to use her strengths to her advantage, getting bargains and low prices everywhere in shops and around school. Her mind works more efficiently than normal witches, muggles, and wizards. She processed things faster than other people, this had been a scene of envy from Hermione that Alex could also just scan a page briefly and have enough knowledge to write a 60" essay. Her excuse to everyone else was that she had a photographic memory. A photographic memory indeed, Alex wasn't human that's what helped. She was a half shadow veela. Open minded, spirited, enthusiastic, and caring. She loved more than anything to run around on the grounds at night while no one was watching. It gave her a sense of peace, and freedom. She was best friends with Harry and often detached. She saw the world differently to others. She saw what others turned blind eyes to. She gave advice to those who asked for it and always she got good feedback. She had the school wired and the order ate out of her hand. Intelligent, quiet, brave, determined, and loyal was she. She could be trusted with anything. Dumbledore even offered her a place in the order helping to find info on Death Eaters outside Snapes range. She had calmly declined. She had been cool when she came to Hogwarts but she eased when she made friends with her now best friends. She had warmed up to Sirius quickly when he had been around. The first time she came to Head Quarters she had the innocent, neglected little girl in need of love look to her, instantly winning over the hearts of many order members. They were wrapped around her finger, and there was no way to escape.

Hadrian Carmichael Snape was 16, standing at a meagre 5.2". He had soft jet black hair, which fell in billowing waves to his shoulders. Hadrian was pale as Snape and sometimes as snarky, but for the most part he was kind and collected. He had a true photographic memory unlike Alex who partially lied about that. He got great marks and was very smart but not boasting. He was bilingual speaking, English, Spanish, and French. He had the mysterious factor to him that girls liked so much but Harry never really understood why, whenever he asked it was always something about the boy having deep feelings the girl wanted to know more about and such nonsense. He hated having to live with his father having lived with his mother for most of his life. Now he lived with Snape since only last summer.

Add the blond haired, pointed face of Draco Malfoy to the mix and you had an explosive team. Draco loved trying to beat Harry at everything but he was closer to his fellow half veela cousin Alex. He was one of a few Magical creatures at Hogwarts.

This gang formed the most elite group that lay directly in the Order of the Phoenix. They were spies for their family…..their true family. One thing the entire group did, was sleep in the attic which Sirius had adapted for them into a sitting quarter/sleeping room/relaxation/peaceful/homely place. They all slept in coffins as future training…..

Suddenly Harry was brought out of his reminiscing by the flutter of wings as a large fluffy owl landed in front of him with a letter in a hand he recognised. Snape reached forward and snatched the letter opening it and reading it. His face was turning steadily redder with shock as Harry simply sat there shocked that Snape had taken his letter. Remus moved to read over Snapes shoulder. "Harry James Potter! What is this!" Remus cried in horror and shock. "I dunno I haven't read it yet have I?" Harry said hotly finally getting his tongue back. "This is obscene! Who is this from? Anth? Who is this person!" Remus raved. "Anth is a good friend of mine." Harry snapped trying to get his letter. "So we have just seen!"

Alexandra Black sat in the living room the very same day, reading her Ancient Runes text as was her custom. This was a joke in the group that she channelled Professor Green, her teacher, in the summer. It was all in good fun though so she paid no mind. The runes of the old worlds fascinated her and sometime, as was her nature, she would sit for hours staring at one rune that had caught her fancy. Alex thought with a laugh about the first time Snape had come in to see her like that. He had shaken her and when she did not stir from her stupor he had taken the 'drastic' measure of dumping ice cold water on her…..this much to his anger had no effect what so ever….or so he thought…Alex woke but did not change her position in her amusement at his efforts to bring her back to earth. When he realized what she was doing he left in a huff.

Honestly Alex didn't think it was her fault. She was a creature with deep, fast thought, so could get caught up in the moment often. To her friends this was a bother sometimes. Like in little missions they did for their family she would sometimes stop to stare at a painting that had 'large detail' as she said. She couldn't help it. It was instinct. And she opened her arms to it. It was bad when it came to fights though, because she could be so enraptured by the adrenaline that she could seriously hurt someone. It had happened before. She had sworn it wouldn't happen again. Luckily they didn't die…(Oh, creepy..) they lived on to make the teens into the people they were to them….family.

Suddenly a noise from the right of Alex made her alert, and she quickly drew her wand and spun around, dropping to her knees on the floor for in case a spell went her way.

"It's okay Al, it's me Harry. I just want to talk." Indeed it was.

"How do I know you are?" Suspicion lacing her voice thickly.

"Ask me something only Harry Potter knows." Reasonable enough.

"What did I tell you in first year, in Moaning Myrtles bathroom when I was highly annoyed at school and other first years in general and you said you understood how I felt?"

"You said: 'How could you possibly understand what it's like to wake up feeling as though you've run a marathon only to pelted by hundreds of Bludgers and like you're living in a crazy, manic-depressives body and have no control over your thoughts or behaviour or emotions?' then you glared at me."

"Okay I believe you."

"Good."

"So what did you want to talk about Harry?" Alex inquired. "I just wanted to know if you know about the library down the hall. I asked Remus and he said there's nothing there…so…" He trailed. "You think you're going round the twist?" Alex, finding this highly amusing decided to tease him a bit. "Err…yeah" He laughed nervously. Alex burst out in a fit of giggles she so often couldn't stop herself if she found something amusing in a situation. "Alie! Please tell me I'm, sane." Harry wined, not finding the idea that he was nuts funny in the slightest. "Naw, you're sane Harry. The library is only visible to Black family or heirs. Remus and Snape and basically every other member of the order cannot see it. Because the new lord or lady of Black decides who can see it. No order member can see it or who is in it. Not even whether someone is in it. So Mad-eye cannot tell it's there or anyone's there." Alex explained. "Wow….what's it like in there? What subjects are covered?" asked Harry. "I actually don't know I only got a brief look because dad didn't want others to know it was there. But I know memories from the past are stored there. There are school courses there too; this would be the higher levels of training. Marauding books are also available to us all." She said in a causal way. "Well let's get the others and see what in there. We can go explore the rooms that others cannot see! It'll be fun Al!" Harry pleaded with her happily. "I'll kick myself for this later but okay, we can go have a look around. Gather the others." Admitting defeat Alex watched as Harry whooped for joy before rushing out to gather the clan.

"What are we doing again?" Teddy, ever nervous in new environments asked them. "We're looking around the house for rooms others cannot see unless the head of house allows them to." Harry said for what seemed the hundredth time. Hadrian's hand hit Harry over the back of the head hard.

"OW! Hey!"

"Genius! How are we supposed to see it, if no one but the head can?"

"Alex is the head of Black now because she's the oldest living Black who will ever set foot in this house. Now is anyone else going to hit Harry?" Draco growled, deadly when he was as annoyed as he was. Being ever smart, Hadrian apologized to Harry and fell silent. They walked in silence toward a door at the end of a passageway.

"Alex, you there?" Teddy dialled on the magical walkie talkie.

"Ya, I'm here! What's up?"

"I got a missed attempt to contact us from you, please deliver your message."

"I found a new room but it is no ordinary room. You should come see."

"Alex! The Wrackspurt is on the move. Repeat; the Wrackspurt is on the move. Evacuate the third floor. The Wrackspurt is making his way up you direction."

"Send out the Lord of Distraction; operation; distract Wrackspurt long enough for us to evacuate."

"Good luck. I-"

"Alex, you there? Hello?"

"Potter, the living room, now…"

_Blip_

"Uh oh…"

"What were you kids doing? We told you not to leave your rooms! And what do you do? You leave them!" The teens hung their heads in shame, feeling guilty from Remus' lecture. "I'm not usually one for this but who started this nonsense?" Remus said tiredly. Harry opened his mouth to say it was him but Alex cut him off. "It was me professor. I know I shouldn't have. But I was curious and I couldn't stay in that room. There were too many memories…" She strung Remus along. His face softened instantly. "I understand. But you were told to stay put. Severus will decide your punishment for disobeying a direct order." Remus looked sad as he said it. Alex looked down at her hands, folded neatly in her lap, and allowed her bottom lip to tremble lightly for Remus to see. "I know Moony. I deserve it. I should have listened." She said in a pitiful voice looking up at him with large, innocent, slightly wet, grey eyes. Her full red lips curved down in innocent, sincere sadness. Remus visibly melted in her hand at the little girl in need of protection face. "I'll see if I can sway him to give you a light punishment. Like cooking for the rest of the week." Remus softened on her. Standing he left the room to get Snape who had been called away to the kitchen for Order business.

Once Remus was gone and out of earshot the group burst out laughing. "Sis on you Alex!" Harry gasped out. "Poor Moony. Now he really thinks you're innocent!" Harry proceeded to snicker humorously. "That's dangerous. He won't know what hits him when the time comes that Alex gives up on innocence." Hadrian snickered. "Maybe that's her plan! Take over the world while they eat out of her hand! Eh, itsy bitsy baby girl Alex?" Draco teased Alex in great humour. "Hmm...you know, that wasn't my plan originally, but thanks for the idea!" She proclaimed honestly. The rest paled at this remark. "We're gonna die!" meeped Harry. "I'm to beautiful to die!" Hadrian agreed. "Why is it that I'm _always _accused of committing crimes even though we all know I'm innocent!" Alex said indignantly. Scoffs of disbelief echoed around the room as they looked at her with doubtful faces. "Hurumph." She said crossing her arms stubbornly over her chest and sinking into the sofa.

"So!" It was Snape standing in the doorway. "You honestly think I will go easy on you for going astray?" He sneered. "Um, well, yes I did sort of think..." Alex said in a quiet voice, not looking him in the eyes. "You were sorely mistaken Black. Come with me." He grabbed Alex by the arm and pulled her to her feet. Dragging her out as she tried to free herself of his strong grip. He took her out into the passageway marching to the basement with her. Coming into the kitchen Remus sat talking to the order when he saw Alex's eyes full of tears from pain Snapes grip was causing. "Severus! Let Alex go! You're hurting her." He tried to stop Snape and remove his hand. "She is going to punishment for leading her friends astray in her escapade." Was the response this received. "Moony, stop him it hurts!" Alex howled piteously. "Severus release her!" Remus commanded upon hearing her howl. Finally he released her and glowered at her as Remus hugged her comfortingly while she looked over his shoulder at Snape an innocent look on her face. Looking at Severus the order saw he was melting for her.

"Sev, apologise for hurting her. Alex apologise for breaking one of Professor Snapes rules." Remus conducted their possible fight. "I'm sorry Professor. It won't happen again. I promise." Alex said in a small, quiet misty voice with her one hand up by her mouth gently touching it in a childish way as she looked up at him. "I apologise as well miss Black. I should not have grabbed you so roughly. Come here I have a potion to ebb the pain" He said calmly back to her. He held it out to her an encouraging look on his face. "Thank you sir." Said Alex accepting the potion. "What will be my punishment?" She asked once the potion was down. "You will go to your room and you will stay there and study until Remus or I come to get you." Told Snape. Nodding in okay Alex said. "Okay I'll go now. Umm, but, what will happen to my friends. They didn't do anything. I convinced them..." Trailing off for effect she waited for the response. "They will be left to their own devices, in their rooms where they should have been." Remus said placating Alex. Nodding Alex turned and made her way upstairs followed by Snape. Getting to the passageway they split ways, Alex going upstairs and Snape going to tell the others their punishments.

_Later that night_

Alex and Les Innocents trudged up to the attic having told Remus and Snape they would be up there for the night together for studies. Instead of studying they sealed the door from the entry of anyone not listed as a member. Then they walked to the far walk where a tall dark door stood. Going through this they came to a circular room filled with coffins. Saying goodnight they went to their respective coffins and climbed in. Alex lay in her ebony coffin thinking about the days events as she stared at the satin lined lid. 'So far a good day. Asides for "punishment" it was fun looking around in new rooms.' Satisfied by the days events Alex called it quits and surrendered to an easy sleep for the first time since the previous week, when she last slept in her coffin.

_Harry's POV:_

I couldn't sleep again. I wandered the old dilapidated headquarters of the Order and finally went to the kitchen to get a drink. Getting into the kitchen I poured a glass of milk lit a candle and sat at the table contemplating the various colours the candle changed. A voice stirred me from my thoughts. "Ought you to be in bed?" Remus stood at the doorway with Snape both in sleepwear watching me closely. "Couldn't sleep." I replied. "That is no reason-" Snape began with a sneer. "I'm an insomniac I can't sleep without potions." I cut him off rudely. His mouth formed a perfect 'o' shape, he hadn't known.

"You okay? You look upset." Remus said scrutinizing my face. "I am upset! And with reasons." I snapped. "What about you? You look like you've seen a ghost." I retorted looking from one to the other. "If we tell you what's on our minds you'll tell us what's on yours?" Asked Remus calmly. I considered and finally conceded. "Well what's wrong for us is that your "pack" has been causing trouble for us while you weren't here. They think it's fun to get under our skin." Said Remus. "We have no idea how to handle you kids. I have no idea what we're doing wrong either." He finished sadly.

"Well I could tell you what you're doing wrong if you want." I offered seeing them both lean forward expectantly I continued. "You're cruel. You push us too hard for information we don't want to give. That's why we were better behaved with Sirius; he let us come to him with things when we wanted to talk. And he always made time for us when we needed him. That's part of the problem." I stopped here to see their faces. Remus looked thoughtful while Snape had a slightly guilty look on his face. "The rest is divided between you. Remus is under negative feelings with the others because he abandoned his pack even though he swore that pack comes first. Alex was most deeply scared by you for that. Snape you have always hated us. You never gave any one of us the chance to explain ourselves to you so you wouldn't see us as other people. Basically the others don't trust you. They're afraid too because now Sirius is gone and we have no parental figure to turn to." I concluded. "You say 'the others' does that mean you trust us?" asked Remus softly. I looked away from him in fear he would see my confusion. "I don't know. I have been hurt too much by the both of you." I said slowly. "I know. And we're sorry. Forgive us?" Remus asked. Slowly I smiled at them. "Yes." Remus grinned like a Cheshire cat and said "Thank you! Now what's bothering you?" becoming concerned immediately.

"Well I am just upset at Sirius' death and trying to juggle the whole saviour thing. I am also trying to stay alive at the same time as finish school."  
"And?"  
"What do you mean?"  
"There's something else."  
"I made 'friends' with someone I shouldn't have."  
"We know."  
"HOW!"  
"We read the letter remember?"  
"Oh...Was it...Bad?"  
Remus smiled in amusement. "Not really." I sighed in relief. "Although I do want to talk with you about some matters!"  
"AH! No! Please spare me the humiliation!" Remus laughed and said "Go to bed you silly thing you!" I laughed in response. "Okay okay. You don't want my company anymore!" I dramatised. "Potter. Here drink this when you get to bed it will help you sleep." "Thanks!" I said in shock that Snape had been civil to me. "And here. Thank you for talking with us." I looked down and saw he was holding out my letter! I took it and thanked him profusely.

"Well I don't want to stay!" Teddy insisted as Harry walked into the Den. "Harry about time! Your stuffs all packed get it and come on!" Teddy said crossly. Harry nodded going over the escape plan in his mind. Slowly they descended from the window to the ground, one by one being helped to their feet by Teddy. Then Alex slipped and hit into Snape and Lupins parlour window, instantly drawing their shocked attention. "Oh no! Alex jump!" Hadrian cried out as Snape and Lupin came to the window and opened it. Alex jumped and fell into Teddies waiting arms. "Kids! Come back here!" Remus yelled. "RUN!" yelled Harry. They ran to the boundary of the property and crashed into an invisible shield which held them in. Snape and Lupin came running out the front door and roped the teens magically and pulled them into the house.

"What was that all about!" Remus asked. The teens were too ashamed that they hadn't thought about boundary spells to answer him. "We are very disappointed with you all. You know better. You could have been killed! We are keeping you all here because we love you! I know you don't want to be here with us but please we are trying to make this as easy as possible! Can you just stop being such brats and for once just do as you're told!" Remus exploded at them, making them feel worse. "Go up to bed, and if you go wandering we will know." Remus said shortly to them. The teens turned feeling worse than ever as they went to their coffins. "You know, I actually feel kinda stupid for trying to run away." Alex said breaking the silence. No one answered; they were all too stung to speak. And so no more was said that night they all drifted in uneasy dreams.

"Kids! Where are you guys?" Les Innocents all stirred in their coffins. Slowly they came to the realization that Remus was looking for them. "We're in here!" Alex called having been up and about in the studying part of the attic den. "Oh good! Please come down professor Dumbledore wants a word." Remus said through the door. "Okay! We'll be right there." Teddy called back.

Harrys POV:

Harry's sight was obscured by the sudden exposure to light as Teddy opened his coffin. "Come on let's go before he blows a gasket." Teddy said listening to Remus calling for them and Alex calling back. Harry grinned and held up his hands asking with his eyes for Teddy to lift him up out of the coffin. Teddy grabbed his wrists and pulled him to his feet.

Hadrians POV:

Hadrian was vaguely aware that Remus was looking for them all as he lifted his hand to open the coffin he felt the soft velvet lining of his oak coffin, smiling to himself at the soft feeling he pushed the lid off. Sitting up and looking around he saw Teddy, Harry, Draco, and Alex, were up. Grinning at them he climbed out of his coffin with ease that only comes from being in and out of a coffin on a daily basis. Everyone was up now and they quickly changed in the respective bathrooms and hurried down stairs.

No ones POV:

Running down stairs they saw Remus, waiting for them at the foot of the stairs. Once down they proceeded to the kitchen. "Professor, what does Dumbledore want?" Hadrian plucked up the courage to ask, looking at Remus' rather unbothered face. "You'll see." A flash of guilt? There was something going on he didn't want the gang to know. The door opened by itself when they got there. "Children! Good to see you! I'm afraid I have to bear bad news." Dumbledore told them falsely. "I am afraid that we will have to tether you children to Severus and Remus." Seeing their horror Dumbledore said "It is for the greater good. I have come to perform the spell. Please, relax and stand close to Severus and Remus." Dumbledore raised his wand and cast the spell. A soft golden glow settled on the teens wrists and ankles, linking them to Snape and Lupin. "There now! You cannot go farther from Severus and Remus than they want you to! I shall be going now. Enjoy!" With that Dumbledore was gone, and the teens began to move out of the kitchen.

"What are we going to do?" Harry asked worriedly. "I have a plan." Said Alex. "Give me an hour without distraction." she then turned and left the room as well. "I wonder when we are supposed to find out what she's planning?" Teddy inquired. "Never unless you have superb occlumence skills. She won't tell you otherwise. I better go help her. If she's going to break into Snapes lab." Draco said. "Hell...My dad won't be happy if she steals anything." Hadrian said slowly. "Well let's leave her to it. Hadrian go and hide in the corridor outside of the lab and help out if they need help. Harry go keep Remus occupied. I'll go bug Snape. Then later you can join me in the library and help find something that will help us keep in touch with each other that cannot be intercepted." Teddy commanded. "YES SIR!" The rest agreed before going to their posts.

_Meanwhile with Alex and Draco..._

Sneaking into Snapes lab Alex and Draco hurried to the cabinet and looked through the ingredients. Alex grabbed what she needed:

Aconite  
Caterpillars  
3 squares of Crystallised ginger  
For Pleasant Poison

Lacewing Flies  
ground up snake fangs  
Wordwood  
For Polyjuice

Eyes of a newt  
1 spoon of wolfsbane  
3 pinches of lovage  
For the Befuddlement draught

Asphodel in an infusion if wormwood  
Valerian root  
Sopophorous bean  
For the Draught of Living Death

"Okay that's all we need for now. All we have to do is get out of here." Alex whispered to Draco. "Yeah come on. I think Teddy would have sent guards to help us if we need help." confidently Draco spoke these words. The two opened the door to leave and standing there was Snape. "What, pray tell, were you doing, in my lab?" he said in a deadly low voice. "We were looking for you!" Draco blurted out. Snape raised an eyebrow in question. "Alex wanted to tell you that uhh..."  
"That the others and I talked it over and we're going to give you a chance!" Alex exclaimed. He looked at her in silence for a moment. Alex was careful to keep eye contact as she quickly made up a part of a conversation that never happened. "I see..." He ran a long finger across his thin lips as he considered them. "Also, I wanted to apologise for all I've been doing to your nerves. I don't mean to upset anyone, but lately..." Alex trailed in a suggestive way, forcing tears to come to her eyes and letting Snape see them she looked at the floor. Snape forced her to look up at him and he said quietly "Apology accepted...go wash your face." Alex nodded and hesitated about leaving, then threw her arms around his waist and hugged him pulling back she smiled shyly and left. Snape looked oddly after her before looking at Draco. "I don't know what's up with her either!" He said before going after Alex.

"You stole all those ingredients and he didn't realise!" said Harry excitedly, watching as Alex carefully preserved each ingredient and labelled them. "Yes I did but at a price. Snape caught us. To get away Draco and I told him that we are going to go easy on him." Alex sighed tiredly. "Teddy is going to flip out at you, you do realise this don't you?" nervously Harry spoke. "Yes, I know that no one will be happy but we have to it now. What's done is done." Was the heavy response. "So now we just act like nothings up and be nice to Snape and Lupin?" Harry asked uncertainly. "What else can we do Har-Bear? What else?"Alex responded in a monotonous and desolate tone.

"You told Snape what!" Teddy yelled glaring at Harry and Alex who had just told them of the conversation they had had. Alex had called a pack meeting and had broken the news to her companions about Snape now expecting better treatment. While Harry had told them about the night before. "Well it seemed a good idea at the time!" Alex said meekly. The group were horrified. "So how do each of us act now towards them both?" asked Draco. "Good question. How do we do this Alex?" Teddy asked in a mean tone. "It'll be easy guys! Just wear a mask and Pretend to have your heart on your sleeve for them! How can they see with Glitter in their eyes?" Exclaimed Alex. "Razzle Dazzle them!" Hadrian said encouragingly. Draco began issuing orders to them.

"Alex you'll need to be more open and baby-ish because you hugged him cutely remember?"  
"Harry I think you need to be a little more indulgent where Remus is concerned.  
"I'm at perfect ease with my Godfather anyway so now it's just his buddy Lupin."  
"Hadrian keep going with the not sure about whether you like your dad or not!"  
"Teddy, same as Harry!"

With that done the gang called it a day and crawled into their coffins anticipating the next days changes.

That morning Alex rose before anyone else and began cooking a nice breakfast to apologise to her pack and to show willingness to be nice to Snape and Lupin. Just then the door opened and in came Snape and Lupin followed by the pack who had woken when the smell of breakfast came up to them. "Morning professors! Morning guys! Sleep well?" Alex said animatedly. "Yes thank you and yourself?" Remus said coming to see what she was making. "I slept fine. I'm making scrambled eggs, bacon, toast and waffles if you want to know." She said in response. "It smells wonderful Alex." Said Teddy coming to hug her tightly. Smiling Alex continued to cook feverishly. "It'll be ready in a minute. Sit yourselves down!" Said Alex flashing bright smile at them. Seating themselves conversations broke out amongst the teens about school and quidditch. Alex dished out breakfast and they ate in peaceful companionship.

Finnally Hadrian lost his temper later that afternoon. "I will not go to Slytherin!" Hadrian roared. "And you can't make me!" "I am your FATHER! You WILL listen to ME!" Snape roared back. It was well known that the two didn't get along because of very little exposure to each other. "Now you two let's talk about this! Hadrian why don't you want to be in Slytherin?" Remus inquired. "Because it gives him even more control!" Snarled Hadrian pointing an accusing finger at Snape. "This is a waste of time anyway! I'm going upstairs." "Oh no you aren't!" Snapped Snape, and for the first time he enforced the tether, pulling Hadrian back again. "You! You! You! You monster! How dare you!" "Severus let him go! You have to go to St. Mungoes Remember?" Remus said trying to save Hadrian from Snapes wrath. "Yes, yes you are correct Lupin. I shall leave immeadiately." And so huffing and puffing Snape left them. "Why does he have to be at St. Mungoes?" Alex asked Remus. "To set up appointments for you five." Remus said. "Don't look so worried! It's just a general examination. Nothing to be skittish about." Remus hurried to say. "Go on upstairs, I'll call you all down for dinner. Hadrian stay I want to talk."

The teens minus Hadrian went upstairs as they were told and waited for Hadrian to come back. At dinner time Remus came and called them down for dinner. "Where's Hadrian?" Alex asked. "He's asleep. Eat your vegetables." Remus responded. They knew not to ask more so they ate there carrots and peas and went to bed.

"Alex! Harry! Teddy! Draco! Hadrian! UP!"

Stirring in their coffins once again Les Innocents slowly awoke to the yells of Snape. "Coming!" Alex yelled back. "Uggg…too early…" moaned Hadrian. "Yea I know" Alex replied, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. "It's good to sleep in a coffin again….." Harry said softly. "Totally, my back, has never felt so good!" Teddy told them. "We mustn't forget to seal up the Den!" Hadrian called from behind a screen. And so it continued like this.

_**Downstairs**_

**"Are you sure we should do this to them?" Remus asked Severus for what seemed the millionth time. "It's Dumbledore's orders." Came the short reply. "However much they might hate it."**

_**At St. Mungoes**_

The teens walked into the great hospital and looked around nervously. "The Snape wards we are here on appointment." Remus said to the receptionist. "Third floor. Ward 8." "Thank you." Remus replied. Upon arriving at the door Teddy turned and said in a solemn voice "Well, it has been a pleasure knowing you all. I hope that we will survive and that all goes well with us all." Teddy paused in his speech and looked around him at the pack seeing the anxious faces, even Alex looking like she was going to puke as she hugged Hadrian. Harry sat hugging Draco as though his life depended on it.

The door opened revealing a beautiful woman with flowing brown hair and bright blue eyes, who stood with her short nurse's skirt and tight fitting white top. She gave them a dazzling smile and said in a honey tone voice: "Well, well. Ready for your check-ups?" "Suddenly this check-up thing isn't such a bad idea" Harry said dazedly. "Yeah….." The other boys replied. "Oh honestly! Boys can be such stupid creatures!" Alex huffed to Remus, shaking her head ruefully in distaste. "So, who's first?" The pretty nurse asked.  
"OH Me!"  
"Me!"  
"Pick Me!"  
"Me first!"

Alex pushed past them and said "I'll go first!" "Why do you get to go first!" Hadrian demanded. "Yeah!" came a chorus behind him. "Because I'm a lady. That's why." Alex said as the boys began to laugh loudly in disbelief. "You! A LADY! HAHAHAHA" Alex scowled at the oxygen deprived boys and walked into the room closing the door behind her and the nurse.

A/N: I know I haven't published in a while but here I am now. Should I continue? This is a very long chapter after all! Should I write about the boys' examinations in the next chapter? Review if you want more! And to repeat I only own Alexandra Black, and Hadrian Snape! Also I will be posting up some poetry pretty soon so please check that out aswell!

Love

Lestat Lebrat


End file.
